Orewa Da-tenshin !
by Mukami-shu
Summary: Akan datang di chapter depan !


"Ne... Naruto. .." ucap seorang gadis kecil kepada seorang anak laki-laki disampingnya.

"Ya, Akeno. Ada apa?"

"Aku merasa kedinginan, kurasa sepertinya aku demam."

"Mendekatlah!" Ucap Naruto sementara kedua lengannya membungkus, memeluk Akeno dari samping. "Bagaimana?, Lebih baik?."

Mengangguk Akeno pun berkata "Emm.. ini terasa hangat.."

"Syukurah.."

Hening...

"... Naruto."

"Hmm?.."

"K-kita akan b-baik-baik saja bukan?"

"Tentu! Kita berdua akan baik-baik saja selama kita saling memiliki dan melengkapi antara satu sama lain, tidak akan ada yang tidak bisa kita lakukan!" mendengar perkataan Naruto, entah kenapa, secara tiba-tiba semua kekhawatiran Akeno hanyut begitu saja.

"Ne.. Naruto."

"Ya Akeno?"

Tersenyum melihatnya "Aku mencintaimu." Dan Akeno pun terlelap di bahu pun juga ikut tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu melihat Akeno yang mulai terlelap disisinya ia pun mengubah posisinya lebih nyaman, lalu memejamkan matanya mengikuti Akeno yang terlelap lebih dulu. Tapi sebelum itu...

"Ya... Aku juga mencintaimu, Akeno."

Dengan itu, mereka saling meringkuk berpelukan di bawah kain selimut di dalam gang yang sepi dan gelap, dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka diusir beberapa waktu lalu, mereka merasa aman, mereka merasa lengkap, merasa bebas dari bayang-bayang kelam hidup mereka.

Orewa Da-tenshin

Crossover : Naruto and highschool DxD.

Disclaimer: I Never Admitted Ownership of Naruto™ and Highschool DxD™.

Author : No-name.

Genre : Adventure, Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, Supranatural.

Rate : M

Pair : Naruto U,

WARNING : AU, Semi-cannon, Typo(s), OOC, OC, Alur tidak jelas, berantakan.

Remember : Murni Fanfiction, dengan imajinasi liar sang author. Fanfic dari penuangan imajinasi dalam otak. Maaf jika fic milikku mempunyai salah kata, atau karena kesalahan penafsiran. Itu hanyalah murni dari apa yang memang apa yang menjadi pemahaman yang masuk ke dalam pengetahuan terbatasku.

Sudah sekitar satu bulan sejak kedua saudara kembar yang tak pernah mengakui kembarannya hidup dalam kekerasan fisik maupun kelemahan mental. Setiap hari mereka harus mencuri sedikit makanan agar dapat bertahan hidup di dunia yang kejam bagi mereka. Walaupun diri mereka takut dan lelah, tetapi mereka harus terus bergerak sepanjang waktu, dan berharap bahwa semua akan berubah menjadi baik.

Hanya terus berjalan dan terus berjalan, mereka mengatakan kepada diri mer, berusaha menjadi tegar. Terus berjalan dan semua akan baik-baik saja...

"...PENCURI!.." Teriak seorang pedagang tua yang tengah mengejar dua orang bocah berumur 10 tahun, "BERHENTI KALIAN!, Dasar anak nakal!."

"Dalam mimpimu! Pak tua!" balas anak laki-laki itu berteriak sambil tertawa riang.

"Bwee..." sedangkan anak yang satu lagi, dia masih sempat-sempatnya untuk meledek orang yang tengah mengejarnya.

Setelah lelah mengejar kedua bocah pencuri tadi hingga ke sebuah gang kecil diantara gedung yang tengah dibangun, kedua bocah itu menghilang. Terengah-engah, pedagang tua itu pun berteriak atas satu penghinaan terakhir dari dua bocah pencuri tadi dan kembali ke tempat dimana ia selalu berjualan buahnya.

Sementara si kembar menatap orang tua tersebut dari langit malam yang gelap, sementara pikiran mereka berfokus mengepakkan sayap mereka untuk turun dan kemudian setelah mereka menapak tanah, mereka melanjutkan tertawa ketika mereka mendengar pedagang tua itu berteriak frustasi.

"hah... Jadi apa yang kita dapatkan kali ini Akeno?" Naruto bertanya setelah mereka duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Ara, kau terlalu bersemangat Naruto-kun," kata Akeno sementara sebelah tangannya menutupi mulutnya, menyembunyikan senyumannya di balik tangannya.

"Berhentilah menggoda ku Akeno!," Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, melihat tingkah dan perkataan Akeno.

"Hmp. Kau tidak menyenangkan, Onii-chan," Akeno berkata sambil cemberut, "Yosh.. Kali ini kita punya empat buah jeruk dan dua apel!"

"WOW, kali ini kita berpesta!" ucap Naruto sambil berusaha untuk mengambil sebuah apel, dan tepat sebelum Naruto hendak memakan buah apel itu, kepalanya terlebih dahulu mendapat sebuah pukulan.

"Tidak Naruto. Ingat kita harus berhemat!" ujar Akeno menegur Naruto yang kini sedang mengusap sebuah benjolan di kepalanya.

"Hai, hai.." sementara Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya bosan sambil tangannya yang masih mengusap benjolan yang masih setia berada di kepalanya, dan itu terasa sakit, tapi ia diam saja mengetahui perkataan Akeno ada benarnya. Walaupun, Sungguh, ia tidak habis pikir dengan tenaga Akeno..

Akeno merupakan anak yang cerdas, mungkin itu berasal dari ibunya. Dan dia yang bertanggung-jawab bagi kehidupan mereka berdua. Dan ia merupakan anak yang paling lucu- namun tidak akan pernah satu kali pun Naruto akui-. Dan... Entahlah mungkin hanya itu saja untuk kali ini.

Sementara Naruto, ia merupakan bocah yang kuat. Dan tentu saja ia adalah anak yang cerdas. Dan.. mungkin saja ia merupakan lelaki yang tampan. Ia tidak benar-benar tahu apa kelebihannya.

"Ne.. bolehkah aku memakan satu jeruk ini, Akeno?"

"Tentu saja Onii-chan," ucap Akeno sambil tangannya bergerak mengupas kulit jeruk dan lalu menempatkan satu slice di antara bibirnya, " Silahkan Ouji-sama!.." dia menjulurkan setengah bagian menuju Naruto.

"Onee-chan hentai berhentilah menggodaku!"

"Oh ayolah Naruto, kau ingin memakannya kan, dan kau harus mengambilnya dari tempatnya. Dan juga kita telah melakukan ini sepanjang waktu!" ujar Akeno yang terus menekan targetnya dan terus kokoh pada pendiriannya. Walaupun hatinya sedikit panas karena kata kutukan Naruto.

"Anda hanya ingin saya menciummu, Ojou-sama!" ujar Naruto yang mulai berlaku sebagai pelayan... atau budak?. Terserah.

"YA!, ayolah.. kau itu saudaraku! Jadi kita bebas melakukan ciuman atau ini-itu!" Akeno mulai merengek dan menelan irisan jeruknya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan ini-itu?!"

"Aku tahu kau bukan bocah biasa, kau pasti tahu apa yang ku maksud!."

"Tidak. Kita tidak akan!"

"Ya, kita akan!"

"TIDAK"

"YA"

Mereka berdua saling memelototi antara satu sama lain dan akhirnya berpaling dari satu sama lain, hal ini berlangsung selama beberapa saat, sampai...

.

.

Kruuyuk...

Akeno berbalik untuk melihat Naruto yang terlihat tengah menahan malu dan ia tertawa karena itu. Sungguh itu tidak membantu sedikitpun...

"A-a-aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Aku tidak merasa sakit perut atau apapun!" ucap Naruto yang kini berusaha mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Heh, heh..." Akeno yang berusaha untuk menghentikan tawanya, dan dia lalu mengulurkan sebuah jeruk kepada Naruto.

"Ini.. Naruto!"

"T-terima kasih, Akeno.." untuk sejenak Naruto akan melupakan harga dirinya dan membuka mulutnya untuk meraih jeruk tersebut. Akan tetapi...

"Tapi,, tidak sebelum aku mendapatkan ciumanku!" Akeno menyeringai, sungguh ia sangat suka menggoda Naruto, saudaranya itu.

"A-A-KE-NO! Berikan kepadaku jeruk itu sekarang!" Naruto yang mulai kesa, meneriaki gadis tersebut dan lalu setelah itu keduanya mulai bergulat.

Meskipun semuanya terlihat buruk, tapi seperti inilah kehidupan mereka. Meskipun begitu mereka tidak menyesal sedikitpun, karena menurut mereka, entah kenapa ini terasa begitu damai, terasa menyenangkan, dan lalu terlebih dari itu semua ini terasa begitu, sempurna.

.

.

.

Tak terasa satu tahun mereka lewati untuk terus hidup dijalan. Terus bertahan hidup dari segala keburukan dunia. Bahkan, kegiatan seperti mencuri ataupun mencopet kini sudah seperti kebiasaan yang dilakukan mereka sehari-hari.

Ketika salah satu anak bangun, maka anak lainnya akan menyusul untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Selanjutnya mereka akan pergi mencari makanan, baik itu membeli ataupun mencuri langsung dari toko.

Dengan uang yang mereka kumpulkan dari hasil mencuri selama ini, mereka telah berhasil membeli beberapa pakaian baru untuk mereka dan sebuah kantong tidur. Yap, hanya satu, kenapa? Karena Akeno yang sangat suka tidur bersama kembarannya itu dan begitupun sebaliknya. Namun itu tidak akan pernah Naruto akui. Sekalipun!

Dan ada satu hal yang membuat Naruto bingung adalah, bahwa Setiap bulan Akeno pasti akan meminta izin kepadanya untuk menggunakan sedikit uangnya, yang ketika ia bertanya untuk apa ia gunakan uang itu, maka jawaban yang sama yang terus Naruto dapatkan..

"Wanita memerlukan hal-hal tertentu, Onii-chan~"

Lalu segera setelah dia membeli hal-hal tersebut, Akeno akan menjadi seseorang yang sangat menakutkan, sehingga mau tidak mau Naruto harus belajar untuk berperilaku baik di depannya.

Setelah mereka selesai melakukan sarapan, maka si kembar akan mulai mencari dan memurnikan roh-roh jahat dengan keterampilan yang mereka dapatkan dari keturunan ibu mereka. Setelah melakukan pekerjaan mereka, biasanya mereka akan merasa cukup lapar sehingga makan siang selalu menjadi agenda selanjutnya.

Setelah itu, mereka akan terbang ke kota lain sambil sesekali berhenti di tengah jalan untuk beristirahat ataupun berlatih sihir mereka, menggunakan seluruh artileri mereka, termasuk kekuatan malaikat jatuh mereka. Meskipun perlu paksaan untuk Akeno agar ia mau melakukannya.

Mereka saat ini tengah pergi ke sebuah kota baru. Kini pikiran Naruto mulai kembali lagi ke beberapa Minggu yang lalu ketika ia mencoba untuk meyakinkan Akeno untuk menggunakan petir suci, dan ketika ia mengingat itu ia meringis, sungguh itu bukan pengalaman yang menyenangkan.

 _Flash back!_

Saat itu mereka tengah dalam perjalanan menuju sebuah kota, akan tetapi karena alasan bahwa ini saatnya jadwal mereka makan siang, mereka pun berhenti di sebuah Padang rumput di pinggiran hutan untuk beristirahat dan sedikit berlatih menggunakan kekuatan mereka.

"Hei Akeno?"

"Ada apa.. oh.. apakah kau memintaku untuk melakukan sesuatu? Apakah kau baik-baik saja Naruto?" balas Akeno yang mulai menggoda Naruto.

"Ya. Akeno, aku ingin berhubungan seks denganmu!" ucap Naruto dengan nada yang serius.

"A-apa?, K-kita baru 11 tahun Naruto... T-tapi jika i-itu yang kau inginkan maka baiklah. A-K-U.." ucap Akeno yang mulai melucuti pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"STOOOP!.." Teriak Naruto yang wajahnya telah berubah menjadi merah pekat.

Akeno : 1 Naruto : 0

"Hehe. Butuh waktu seribu tahun bagimu untuk kau berhasil menggodaku, Onii-chan!"Akeno menyeringai dan mulai membanggakan dirinya. "Tapi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"huh. Aku hanya ingin tahu... etto.. mengapa kau tidak pernah menggunakan petir suci milikmu saat kita berlatih ataupun saat berlatih tanding?" tanya Naruto yang mulai menormalkan pernafasannya.

Mendengarnya wajah Akeno pun berubah menjadi gelap, "kau.. tahu persis mengapa kan, Naruto.."

"Tapi. Sungguh, hanya karena Bara-dia menggunakannya, bukan berarti kita harus membenci kekuatan ini. Itu hanya akan membuat lawan-lawan kita bisa dengan mudah mengalahkanmu dan lalu aku selanjutnya!"

"Aku-tidak akan pernah-menggunakan-kekuatan-menjijikan ini!." Akeno yang semula tengah terbaring kini berdiri lalu mengeluarkan sayapnya dan mulai merobek dan mencabut bulu sayapnya. "Aku benci sayap ini. Aku sangat membencinya!"

"Berhenti, Akeno!."

"Ketika ibu meninggal, aku terus berharap dia akan datang menyelamatkannya, tapi dia tidak pernah melakukannya. Dia Monster!"

"Kumoho, Akeno. Berhentilah!"

"Aku tidak akan pernah menggunakan kekuatan yang seharusnya dapat membantu ibu itu. Tidak akan pernah. Sekalipun. Kekuatan ini seharusnya pergi ke neraka saja! Aku tidak peduli. Sayap ini adalah sampah. Begitu juga dengan ayah! Dan aku sebagai putrinya, aku juga tidak lebih dari sampah!" Akeno sekarang mulai lebih cepat merobek dan mencabut bulu sayapnya, air mata tangisannya tak henti-hentinya mengalir di wajahnya seperti miniatur air terjun,membasahi apa yang berada di bawahnya.

"Akeno!" Plakk!

Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan tangisan Akeno dan Akeno yang terus saja menyiksa dirinya dengan segera, bergegas memeluknya mencoba untuk menenangkan nya. Memeluknya lebih erat mencegah dia dari menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Akeno, sementara itu mungkin kau benar bahwa yang tidak lebih dari sebuah kotora, tapi itu tak berarti juga dengan mu, begitu pula diriku. Kau adalah saudaraku, kembaranku, maka jika kau adalah sampah maka begitu pula denganku. Dan juga, kita berdua tahu, bahwa lelaki tampan dan seksi sepertiku tidak pantas disamakan dengan sampah".

"kau terlalu percaya diri.." Akeno mendengus tapi meskipun begitu ia senang karena ada Naruto yang selalu setia menemaninya.

Melihat Akeno yang mulai tersenyum, Naruto juga mulai ikut melengkung kan bibirnya ikut tersenyum dan berkata, "Jangan pernah percaya bahwa kau adalah sampah, Akeno. Kau itu adalah kau. Saudaraku yang begitu menakjubkan. Begitu indah. Dan juga itu bukan terlalu percaya diri. Tapi, Aku mengerti diriku sendiri!"

"Apa-apaan kata-kata mu itu, aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan terakhir mu itu?" Membuat Naruto yang semula tersenyum menenangkan, mendadak ekspresi nya berubah menjadi kesal dan jengkel.

"arrgh.. Akeno. Dasar bego!.."

Dan dengan ini apapun yang akan terjadi, selama ia memiliki Naruto di dekatnya, ia berjanji bahwa ia akan terus tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat disukai Naruto. Lalu mendekat dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto.

 _Endang Flash back!_

Naruto mengguncang dirinya keluar dari nostalgia dan lalu tanpa sadar tangannya terangkat menyentuh bibirnya. 'Ciumam itu hanya kasih sayang dari cinta saudara kan?' Naruto berpikir untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi ia sedikit bingung tentang perasaannya.

"Ara Ara, berpikir tentang ciuman kita Naruto-kun? Ataukah kau mau melakukannya lagi?" disaat-saat seperti ini Akeno bisa-bisanya menggoda nya saat melihat Naruto menyentuh bibirnya.

"Hmph, memangnya ada seseorang yang rela di cium olehmu," balas Naruto.

"Ara!.. begitukah? Apakah aku harus mencium paksa dirimu, hmm?".

"A-p-" ucapan Naruto terputus karena Akeno yang menarik kerah bajunya dan lalu menciumnya, memaksakan lidahnya untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Setelah kedua bibir itu terlepas, terlihat mereka memiliki rona merah tebal di kedua pipi mereka masing-masing.

Naruto hanya menatap Akeno mencoba untuk berpikir, namun segera dibawa kembali ke kenyataan ketika Akeno memberinya sebuah kedipan genit.

"A-Akeno"

"Oops, mungkin aku harus pergi?" Akeno melesat meninggalkan Naruto yang berada di belakang nya, masih belum sepenuhnya tersadar.

"a-a!-AKENO!..."

Setelahnya Naruto melesat mengejar saudaranya itu, batinnya tidak berhenti untuk bertanya-tanya apakah ia mencintai saudaranya, Akeno. Mencintai dirinya sebagai sesuatu yang lebih dari cinta sebagai saudara kandung, tapi ia dengan cepat membuang semua pemikiran itu. Yahh itu mustahil!

Dan mereka pun pergi menuju sebuah kota baru, dan juga sebuah cerita yang baru!

Kota kuoh mereka akan datang!

To be continued!

Mind to reviews ?

Continue or discontinue ?


End file.
